sLAUGHTER
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: Jubilee Motley works with a military force, but when she is invited to a party by a rich stranger, things blow out of proportion... *kabloom* AHAHAHAH! c: Joker/Oc Please no hating, it's my first Batman fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Joker's P.O.V**

I threw the girlie through the shattered window. "Wrong choice of words, Batty. Bah-hahahah!" I chuckled as the Batman lunged after his poor little Rachel.

_Ah, I have the feeling that this is the beginning of an exciting relationship._

I thought to myself

* * *

**Jubilee's P.O.V (a few hours before)**

"This _Batman _character is such a quack!" exclaimed Destry, switching my television off and tossing the remote onto the sofa.

"Not true." I mumbled. Destry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "If he was, he wouldn't be _Bat_man... He'd be _Duck_man!" I cackled at my joke.

"You're such a jest." Destry rolled his eyes. I stuck my tounge out at him, returning to my book.

* * *

**Same P.O.V. Afternoon.**

I swung myself over the side of the sofa, clicking the tv on. A newscast showed pictures of a building on fire. Shortly after, a video came on.

A man was crying and another was laughing maniacally. It wasn't an awful laugh, it was just unusual, that's all. Whoever was laughing must've made a pretty good or a really bad joke.

The cameraman turned the camcorder toward himself. He had clown makeup on, green hair, and a dreadful smile carved into his face. Almost made me want to laugh myself.

_Enough television for today_

I thought.

I pulled my training clothes on and ran out of my flat.

When I got to H.Q, I followed the military rutine.

"Motley!" a gruff voice barked from behind me.

I turned around to see Commissioner Loeb. "What? Did someone die? Or do you just like to give me trouble?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"No, you got a phone call. Don't get me wrong, giving you trouble is all that keeps me going these days." Loeb smiled.

"Fine. What kind of idiotic whackjob needs me?" I grumbled.

"This '_idiotic whackjob_' is the richest man in Gotham, Bruce Wayne." Loeb gave me a note with Bruce's message scrawled on it.

* * *

_Invite only. Party at Wayne's penthouse_

_This evening 6:00_

* * *

I frowned. It was 4:30.

It would take me thirty minutes to get home, and another to get ready. I rushed home, putting on a sensible outfit and caught a taxi.

When I exited the elevator, I was greeted by an older british bloke holding a tray of champagne.

_Damn stereotypical rich guys getting english butlers. _ I scoffed to myself.

"Good evening Miss Motley, I am Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler." he nodded his head, not wanting to spill the drinks.

"Hi." I greeted curtly. He offered me a drink, _ Hell, with how today is going, I'll need all the drinks I can get. _

"I'd love one, thanks." I sipped the liquid gingerly, not wanting to seem like a crazed alcoholic.

A well-groomed man in a tuxedo strut over to me, grabbing a glass and drinking it.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm guessing." the corners of my mouth lifted slightly.

"Yeah. Miss. Motley, I would like to welcome you to my penthouse." Bruce grinned. "Would you allow me a walk to the balcony?"

I nodded, taking his arm when he offered it.

"I was wondering- I hope not to be rude, but- why did you invite _ me_? You don't even know me." I inquired, once we were outside.

"Well, a friend of mine who works with me mentioned that you're the most skilled subject in your force." He replied, smiling.

"I woudn't say _that_." I looked down at my hands. "Then what would you say?" Bruce asked.

"Something along the lines of 'I kick serious ass.'." I chuckled.

Bruce laughed as well. He paused, looking at something behind me. "Please excuse me, I have something I must attend to." He mumbled, walking past me.

I shrugged and made my way through a crowd of even more rich people.

_God I feel like a wall flower._

As I got out of a large mass of people, the elevator opened, showing a familiar man with a gun.

* * *

**Joker's P.O.V (Present)**

The doors opened.

_Let's bust some heads. hahahah._

When I stepped out, the first thing I saw was a dame with the brightest hair I'd seen.

_She must have dyed it. No way it could be that bright._

She was dressed sophisticated, but something about her set her apart from all the other rich, snot nosed, pricks in the room, and it wasn't just her hair. This broad seemed somehow... Aw, I dunno... In control? Nah, that wasn't it.

Ah! She had muscles. That's what it was. For a girl at this kind of party, she was packed. Her hands were probably callused from push-ups or some kind of training.

"Harvey! Hey, do you know Harvey?" I called out, pointing my knife at people. The girl stood still, senseless b-

**SloTurtle: "Woah woah woah! Joker, baby, I love ya an all, But this is rated T." **

**Joker: "Gah... Fine, whatever! You can go through the labor of censoring it out, 'cause I ain't gonna take orders from a _terrapin._" **

**Sloturtle: *grumbles* "Okay."**

As I circled the room, I couldn't help but feel her stare **_BURNING_** into the back of my neck. I whirled around and waltzed over to her. "Hellooooo nurse! At least- I assume you're a nurse. No other profession would be occupied by someone with such amazing hips." I whistled, chuckling afterwards at her surprised expression.

* * *

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

He circled me like a vulture would carrion.

"For your information, I'm in the military. You asinine, deranged, ludicrous, inane, fatuous, daft ass!" I retorted. He just grinned, putting the Cheshire cat to shame.

I couldn't help but feel intrigued by him.

* * *

**Joker's P.O.V (Again :p)**

Despite her stinging retort, I smiled. For a moment I thought I saw her worry, but she soon replaced it by smiling as well. A gleam in her eyes was so obnoxious and mocking, as if she knew something I didn't and she was simply saying "neeh neeeh, I'm never gonna tell you" and sticking her tounge out.

I held a knife against another person's face, looking at the broad. Someone else interrupted me, though. It was Harvey's squeeze, Rocky?-no... Rose? Rach.. Rachel! Yeah, that's her name.

I slid over to her, flipping my hair out of my face, pointing to her with my knife. "It's the scars isn't it?" I asked her once she wouldn't look at me. "Wanna know how I got 'em?" I squeezed her face in my hand.

After I told her the story, a sharp pain pulsed through my body. The _*censor* _KICKED me!

"You got fight in you... I like that." I stood.

"Then you'll love me." a deep, throaty voice said. Damn... I thought _my _jokes were bad. The Batman attacked me and my men.

_Great, now I have a bad image in front of my new lady friend. Shut it. _

* * *

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

Man, he really needs to work on his material. I know he's a crime fighter and all, but at least make a good pun. *yeesh*

As the two guys tussled on the ground, I carefully tried to usher people to a back door. Sounds easy enough, right? WRONG! Whenever there's fighting, guns, threats, or anything of the sorts, it is futile trying to move a group of people.

Eventually, I stole a gun off one of the bad guys and shot it in the air. It got everyone's attention... _everyone's._

This gave the clown man the opportunity to grab the woman he had been talking to. He held her over the edge of a shattered window.

_So, Batman... Can you fly?_

I joked to myself.

The man dropped the woman and Batman dove after her. The clown guy looked triumphant as he strolled over to me. I had a gun. I didn't use it... I don't know why, but I didn't use it.

"You seem like a fun person, we should catch up on the way out." He offered me his hand. A few seconds passed and I didn't take it. He shrugged and turned slightly. Before he stepped forward, he whirled back around, picked me up and swung me over his shoulders and ran into the elevator with what was left of his men.

_What the *censor* man!?_

* * *

**A/n**

**Well, that was my first Batman story! It is a oneshot for now. If enough people would want it, It'll end up as a larger story. I had lot's of fun working on this, hope to see you with this again.**

**~ SloTurtle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

The man set me on a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He leisurely walked around me, humming softly.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" He asked finally.

"It didn't seem necessary. Besides, I wanted to see where we were going. Thought it'd be fun." I replied, brushing dirt off of my green dress. The man raised his eyebrow thoughtfully. "Why so curious?" He said, beaming.

_Must be an inside_ joke. I thought to myself.

"No reason in particular. Just wanted to know where to find you." I shrugged, watching him stop in front of me. The man's smile softened. "You won't find me, I'm only visiting this joint. Besides, I'll be the one who'll be finding you." The man leaned forward until his nose was a hair width away from mine.

"But I don't even know your name." I objected. He smirked at that, blinking and furrowing his brow in mock thought.

* * *

**Joker's P.O.V**

"All the same, girlie, I don't know yours." I glanced across her face. Now that I was close to her, I noticed her piercing ocean green eyes and her sweet scent. She smelled like roses and cotton candy.

She smiled, sweeping her bright bleach blonde hair behind her ear. "Agent Jubilee Motley." She stuck her hand between us. I looked at the now widened space between me and her.

"Joker." I took her hand and kissed it. The entire time she's been in my presence, she hasn't flinched.

"I like your name. 'Motley'." I said, trying the name out. I liked how it just rolled off my tongue. Motley's face flushed a bit. I hummed, leaning down, my mouth next to her ear. "I'll see you again. _Motley_." I promised, motioning for my clowns to take her home.

* * *

**A/n**

**So, I decided to continue... just because it was just sitting there. If you don't like it, don't read it. There, I said it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME SENPEI! **

**~ SloTurtle**


	3. Chapter 3

Jubilee's P.O.V

* * *

I ran down the sidewalk, the rain was pouring. When I got to my apartment, I wrung out my hair, heading to the bathroom. I turned the hot water faucet and added bubble bath.

Once the large tub was full, I threw my clothes into the hamper. Sighing, I sank into the rose scented bubbles. The sound of a door opening and closing reached my ears.

"got caught in the rain too, huh?" Joker entered the bathroom. I nodded, sinking lower in the water. "Mind if I join you?" he asked rhetorically, removing his vest and shoes.

I could tell he didn't get here in a car, his clothes were still dripping and his makeup was smudged and running.

The Joker sat in front of me, resting his hands on the side of the tub. "Say, Motley... If you're in the military, you know how to fight, correct?" He said. "Yeah. I'm not all that fond of my job though." I mumbled.

"Hmm- Hey! There is a job opening in my _company~_!" He tapped his chin, exclaiming. "Well, I don't think I'd fit into your line of work. My skills will doubtfully be useful to your 'company'. " I glanced sideways.

"If I were you, I'd give a straight forward answer, cause your time is running out." the Joker held the drain plug up, grinning. My eyes almost popped out of my head. Joker was swaying the plug back and forth. "Tick tock." he sing-songed.

"Ok. I'll work for you." I grumbled. Joker smiled, putting the plug back. "Great doin' business with ya, sweetheart."

* * *

Joker's P.O.V

* * *

"I'll send you you're uniform in a week." I reminded Motley, closing the door. My plan was falling into play.

.

.

.

Even after my clothes dried, I could still smell her (_Cotton candy and roses_).


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my door, glancing back down at the note Joker had left me. For a guy in a clown costume, he was pretty organized and businessman like. The address was clearly scribbled on the small piece of paper. I probably shouldn't be late on the first day of my new 'job', so no stopping by the café for a latte I guess.

It was different walking down the street to the location. I'd been down this road so many times before, but seeing it from the view as someone possibly dangerous  
felt. . . funny.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled slightly as the feeling of being observed washed over me. I side glanced and walked faster. Gotham can be a scary place. You don't wanna get wedged in a corner here. Even with Batman patrolling the city, crime's unnaturally high at all times.

I turned left on Main and 23rd street. I could see the motel where I was supposed to meet my employer. After much hesitation and a couple minutes of seriously rethinking my life, I stepped up to room 7 and turned the knob.

The room was filled with people whom were sitting on chairs or the one desk, standing by the window, or guarding the door. The Joker was lounging on the bed, tinkering with what looked like an RC car remote.

"Ah, Motley you're-" He looked at his watch. "yeesh, 'bout twenty-three seconds late. For shame. I expected more from you." he sighed in disappointment.

"Haha, funny. Now, what exactly am I supposed to do for this job?" I asked, reclining in a comfy chair, dropping my bag next to it. "Well, we rob banks, blow stuff up, shoot people if necessary, and go after Batman." He waved his hands as he spoke. "You know, the _fun_ stuff."

My phone buzzed. I reached into my bag for it, but paused. Everyone had pointed their guns at me. "It's just my bro, Destry." I mumbled in confusion.  
The Joker motioned for his goons to put away their toys in annoyance. "Put him on speaker." He said.

I shrugged and answered the phone, setting it to speaker. "This is Jubilee Motley." I greeted.

"_Hey Jubs. You okay? That party you went to the other night got a little wild. It ended up on the news."  
_"Hey we're famous!" Joker called out.

"Shush! 'Ahem'- Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, it was just a domestic."

_"JUST A DOMESTIC!? THEY HAD GUNS! Jubs, are you sure you're okay? Like, in the brain? Did you hit your head and get a concussion or something?"_

"Des, I don't have mental problems. Shut up" I frowned.

_" 'sigh'. Fine, be careful today."  
_"I will."  
_"Don't do anything I wouldn't-"  
_"'Kay! Gotta go, bye." I hung up, tossing my cellular back into my pack.

There was movement by the door and another guy with a clown mask walked in.. He was carrying several boxes labeled 'Larry's Doughnut Parlor'. Some of the goons mumbled "Finally!" or "I'm starving!"

Others crowded around the guy and began digging into the Doughnuts. "Hey, Motley! D'you eat? Or are soldiers not allowed to consume sweets?" Joker said around his pink frosted sprinkled doughnut.

"Oh, uh. Yeah I eat." I scoffed slightly. Joker stuck his thumb towards the desk where the doughnuts were. I shrugged and picked out one with strawberry jam filling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, okay, let's _move it_." Joker waved his hands impatiently. "Go!" he demanded, as the men filed into the van. I activated the door and sprinted towards the van, which began to drive forward. I gripped the door handle and swung into the back, closing the doors.

Joker popped his neck and pushed a button on his remote. A loud explosion signified that his bomb had worked. "Door locked?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Unless they've got a bulldozer in that vault, they aren't getting out anytime soon."

This had been part of the elaborate plan to rob the bank. I was somewhat of a tech whiz, so it was easy to hack into systems and disarm alarms. Joker was big on pyrotechnics and making an exit, so these kinds of heists usually end with a bang. Haha!

I felt a rush of relief knowing that the citizens were safe in the vault- something Joker protested to, but we had made an agreement not to hurt anyone innocent, as I was trained at a police academy and civilians held a special place in my heart. Probably the left atrium...

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Joker looked over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. "Work. I have an actual job, you know." I replied as I shrugged my jacket on.

"I was under the assumption that this was your job." He turned around fully and leaned against the railing of the walkway. "Yes, well, my boss would want hella paperwork and explanations before I even discussed the topic of my resignation with him. He knows I love my job- and the hot bod is just a great bonus." I stretched my arms into the air until an audible 'pop' came from my spine.

"What?" Joker asked. "Hot bod. Morning routine is required up at the academy, and a plethora of workouts are sorted in between coffee and waking up." I chuckled.

Joker waved me off, returning to the surveying of the busy warehouse.

* * *

I hummed as I searched for the key to my storage locker- can't carry around sweaty clothes with you all day.

"Hey Jubi, me and the guys are going out to get some drinks tonight and I hear the pub we're going to is fantastic, you in?" Marge opened her neighboring locker.

"Sounds great, but I'm just not feeling it today." I gave her a puppy dog look. "Aw hell. Alright, but don't get mad if I phone you when I'm drunk." Marge sighed. "Okay okay, I won't." I shook my head.

It was great to be back.


End file.
